Reverse Falls
by Freckles Baskerville
Summary: Los inestables hermanos Gleeful desean a toda costa tener la cabaña del misterio, aquellos "mágicos" gemelos a quienes todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls adora. Sin embargo, ¿Cuál es la razón de ello? ¿Acaso la llegada de los primos Pines afectara de algún modo a Budy Pines? Y más importante; ¿Sus poderes realmente son verdaderos, o simples ilusiones?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas** : ¡Hey, Hey! Bueno, Bueno~! Siempre me intereso esta historia, busque muchos fanfics pero ninguno logro convencerme, dejaban mucho que desear. Sentía que no estaban a la altura de los fanarts tan bellos ¡Eso me pareció decepcionante! (Aclaro que debe haber buenos pero no logre tener la suerte de toparme con uno que me agradara, o al menos no en español) Así que decidí escribir este fanfic, intentando hacerlo lo más indicado posible. Acepto Reviews negativos, positivos, con amenzas de muerte, o hasta que me hagan llorar! (?) Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión c:

Recuerden; Con cada Review que no envíen, Bill Cipher pierde su triángularidad y elegancia *guiño-guiño*

 **Autor** : Freckles Baskerville (Facebook y Fanfiction)

 **Titulo** : Reverse Falls

 **Subtítulo** : Se abre el telón

 **Advertencias** : Spoilers de la serie distorsionados para encajar en este mundo alterno.

Al final de cada capítulo se revelará un criptograma correspondiente al capítulo de la serie original (Los mensajes ocultos en los créditos) sin embargo, ya que, aquí es "Reverse" lo que aparecerá en los "créditos" será el mensaje descifrado, a diferencia de la serie que aparecen cifrados.

 **Disclaimer** : Estos personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch. Esta historia es una versión en reversa creada por el fandom de Gravity Falls

 **SE ABRE EL TELÓN**

 ** _Capitulo_ I**

Los aplausos no cesaban dentro del pequeño pabellón azul situado en el jardín del pueblo. Aquel conocido como "La Tienda de la Telepatía" donde los hermanos Gleeful, o mejor conocidos como los "Gemelos Telepatía" sorprendían a la multitud con su espectáculo al caer la tarde cada noche.

Sin embargo, aquella presentación no era cómo cualquier función de entretenimiento llano, trivial e insípido. Había algo en esos jóvenes que cautivaba al público, algo que intrigaba, algo que inquietaba… ¿Acaso era una verdad el hecho de que esos niños tenían poderes sobrenaturales?

Claro; eso era una farsa, tenía que serlo.

Debía haber una explicación lógica para las habilidades poco comunes de esos chicos ¿No es así? Aunque, con la emoción del momento, quizás poco o nada le importaba al público si el espectáculo que les brindaban era real o no. Tan sólo se dejaban envolver por cada acto exclusivo e ilustre realizado por los Gemelos, siempre diferente cada noche para los ojos curiosos, sorprendiendo de forma sublime y diferente cada vez.

Una joven que se encontraba de pie en el escenario de exuberante cabellera castaña se acomodó un ligero y casi desapercibido mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, manteniendo una deleitable y cautivadora sonrisa mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de su compañero, quien se inclinaba de la misma manera ante el público.

Su compañero poseía un rostro semejante al de ella, exceptuando una marca de nacimiento, la cual se encontraba en su frente y podía notarse con facilidad debido a que el chico tenía el cabello acomodado hacia atrás, mostrando cada parte de su faz. La "Osa mayor" era lo que formaba la marca perteneciente a su rostro.

A diferencia de su hermana, la expresión del joven muchacho era completamente tranquila y serena, casi inexpresiva.

Palomas blancas que salían de sacos, vasijas con flores que crecían espontáneamente, Desapariciones, Apariciones. Siempre había un acto nuevo y sorprendente dedicado de los Gemelos, sin embargo, había un acto constante, un acto que siempre concluía para rematar el show, y era lo más difícil a lo cual sus espectadores más acérrimos podían encontrar una explicación; La lectura de mentes.

Habían pasado varios instantes y el espectáculo había concluido finalmente, la carpa se vaciaba cada vez más mientras los individuos abandonaban la residencia. Los antiguos espectadores de la función no dejaban de hablar de lo impresionante que fue el show en esa ocasión.

—No sé cuánto tiempo más tendremos que soportar a estos estúpidos pueblerinos. —Soltó la joven castaña, ya estando en la comodidad de su camerino el cual era separado del escenario con una imponente cortina azul. Se reflejaba en el espejo del mueble mientras masajeaba sus pómulos con sus manos y examinaba cada parte de su rostro vanidosamente.

—Sólo es cuestión de paciencia. — Contestó el gemelo de la castaña con una tranquilidad tal que casi podía llamarse desinterés.

— ¿Más? —Espeto la gemela con tono bufón, pero aún manteniendo lo austero y agrio en su voz.

El castaño soltó un suspiro; Su gemela era ciertamente alguien muy fácil de irritar. Con ayuda de su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar, tiró del listón que se encontraba bajo su cuello desaflojando el lazo que ayudaba a apoyar el manto detrás de su espalda. Antes de que este cayera al suelo, la castaña intervino y coloco sus manos en los hombros de su gemelo removiendo el manto por completo.

—El tío Stan… Menciono que los sobrinos de Budy Pines están viviendo temporalmente con él en la cabaña del Misterio. —Comentó el gemelo Gleeful en un resoplo.

— ¿Sobrinos? … No tenía idea… Ese maldito anciano imbécil sigue rehusándose a vender las escrituras. No lo entiendo… Ese hombre es tacaño, arrogante, interesado, codicioso… Un hombre así se puede comprar fácilmente ¿Por qué el demonios no? —Exclamó irritada.

—Sus sobrinos están con él. Podemos sacar ventaja de eso Mabel, Además… —El castaño introdujo su mano dentro de sus elegantes ropajes y de ellos saco un sobre— Acaban de llegar, sería completamente descortés, no recibirlos con una cálida bienvenida…—Pronuncio aquellas palabras con seriedad, soltando un sutil sarcasmo.

La gemela Gleeful esbozo una gran sonrisa después de ver aquel sobre, comprendiendo con facilidad las intenciones de su hermano. —Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…

"¡GIDEON!"

Una voz aguda y encendida penetro toda la cabaña, una chica rubia con un pomposo suéter se movía por todas las habitaciones, inspeccionando cada una de ellas, hasta finalmente detener el paso al llegar a la habitación superior que estaba en lo alto de la cabaña.

— ¿Gideon? ... ¡Gideon! ¡Llevamos 3 días aquí y no terminas de desempacar tus cosas! — La rubia ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad mientras observaba a su primo, se situó a su lado y asomó su cabeza. — ¿Sigues leyendo ese diario?

Su primo, un chico albino, robusto y pecoso. Tenía rosadas mejillas en su rostro que fácilmente se tornaban de ese color debido a su pálida piel. El chico tenía consigo una gorra que acomodaba su fleco hacia abajo. El peliblanco observó a la rubia algo distraído, sin embargo, podía notarse preocupación en su rostro.

—Pacifica, hay algo en este diario que me intriga… Las páginas… Las páginas se detienen en un punto. Quien lo escribía se detuvo sin completar una página, como si… Como si alguien o algo se lo hubiera impedido pero, ¿Por qué? Pensé que era una farsa, o una broma quizás pero, ¡Tú has visto con lo que nos hemos encontrado y hemos pasado en tan solo estos 3 días!

La rubia se llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla mientras mantenía una sonrisa algo despreocupada.—Gideon, te estresas y te preocupas demasiado, deberías dejarlo y ¡Podríamos hacer algo juntos hoy con el tío Budy! Salió al pueblo pero llegara en unas horas, ¡podremos divertirnos juntos!

—Pero Pacif… —Un timbrazo interrumpió la oración del albino, habían llamado al timbre de la cabaña.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquel sonido y exclamó con algarabía— ¡Ya llego el tío Budy!

La rubia bajo con rapidez y entusiasmo las escaleras. Pero al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver la espalda de un hombre que se marchaba ya a una distancia considerable, se había tratado del cartero. La chica miro hacia abajo percatándose del sobre que el cartero había dejado. La recogió y lo examinó por todas partes, no tardó mucho en abrir el elegante sobre y leer el contenido del ya mencionado. Sonrió ampliamente y subió corriendo las escaleras.

— ¡Gideon! ¡Gideon! ¡Mira! — La rubia mostró la carta a su primo, el peliblanco observó confuso la carta, para acto seguido leerla detenidamente.

—Es…

Una invitación a la Tienda de la Telepatía.

* * *

BIENVENIDOS A GRAVITY FALLS

ELHPYHPLGRV D JUDYLWB IDOOV


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Freckles Baskerville

 **Título:** Reverse Falls

 **Advertencias: "Eeney, Meeny, Minny" es la versión en inglés del "De tin marin de do".**

Spoilers de la serie distorsionados para encajar en este mundo alterno.

El tipo de cifrado es de la tabla Caesar"

 **Al final de cada capítulo, revelare un criptograma correspondiente al capítulo de la serie original (Los mensajes ocultos en los créditos) sin embargo, ya que, aquí es ""Reverse"" aquí lo que aparecerá en los "créditos" será el mensaje descifrado, a diferencia de la serie que aparecen cifrados.**

 **También el mensaje cifrado será adaptado a lo "Reverse".**

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch. Esta historia es una versión en reversa creada por el fandom de Gravity Falls.

 ** _Capitulo_ _II_**

La luna emergió de entre las nubes, y los pocos rayos anaranjados que quedaban en el cielo desaparecieron por completo. Finalmente había anochecido.

Los primos Pines caminaban siguiendo la dirección marcada en la carta que recibieron aquella mañana. Mientras más se acercaban, más personas se encontraban caminando a su lado, yendo hacia el mismo destino.

—Quizás no deberíamos haber venido… Aún me faltaban muchas cosas que hacer en la cabaña. Además, Budy tiene un conflicto con los dueños de este lugar.

—¿Crees que al tío Budy le moleste tanto que hayamos venido? Hmm… ¿¡Crees que sea tan increíble como dicen Gideon!?

—Pues muchas personas parecen interesadas por venir a este lugar… Pero, si tan fuerte es el conflicto ¿Por qué nos dieron una invitación? ¿No crees que es extraño?

—Pff, ¡No! ¡Sólo son amables Gideon! ¡Tal vez solo tienen una amistosa y sana rivalidad! O quizás la invitación fue para hacer las paces.

—No estoy seguro Pacifica… Me sigue pareciendo extraño.

—¡Bueno, Bueno! … Me pregunto cómo serán esos "Gemelos Telepatía" ¿Serán tan telepáticos como su nombre?

La rubia suelta aquel comentario con tono jocoso y una risa. El albino tan solo se limitó a hacer una mueca, intentando contener la gracia que le causo, más por el poco ingenio de la broma que por lo humorístico.

Llegando al fin, los chicos se adentraron en la carpa y tomaron asiento.

No pudieron apreciar como lucia el lugar debido a que las luces eran tenues. Solo pudieron ver que el escenario estaba desocupado a pesar de que el pabellón se había llenado por completo.

Estuvo así durante unos segundos, casi parecía que el show era ese; gente sentada dentro de un pabellón oscuro, sin hacer nada más que mirar dicha oscuridad.

Sin embargo, eso no duro mucho.

Repentinamente, un par de jóvenes gemelos se aproximaron a la tarima, siendo iluminados por reflectores. Ambos se inclinaron ante el público, a la vez que se tomaban de las manos.

De inmediato los gritos y aplausos llenaron el lugar.

—Wow… ¡Es muy hermosa! ¿No te parece Gideon? —La rubia menciono esto en un susurro, que pareció más bien un grito bajo, refiriéndose a la castaña. Cuando dirigió su mirada al gemelo telépata no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, ¿cómo culparla? El joven era encantador. O al menos lo era en el aspecto físico. El chico miraba a su alrededor con tanto desdén y frialdad que casi podía congelar con la mirada.

—¿Uh? —El pecoso se encontraba algo distraído, dirigió despistadamente la mirada hacia su prima, no pudo escuchar lo que ella le había dicho. Seguido de eso presto su atención al escenario.

La joven castaña aguardo a que el público concluyera con los aplausos. Ya soltando a su hermano, se dio tiempo de contemplar a su alrededor y tomo aire para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué es… la magia? Es un puente, que permite ir de lo invisible a lo visible… y de lo visible a lo invisible… Para aquellos que creen, ninguna explicación es necesaria. Para aquellos que no, ninguna explicación será suficiente…

El castaño tomo la palabra.

—Desde el momento en que llegamos a este mundo, nos gobiernan las imposibilidades, el "no podemos", pero que tal… ¿Si en realidad si podemos? El secreto es; convertir las "probabilidades" en posibilidades.

Al terminar aquel corto monólogo, el público nuevamente comenzó a aplaudir.

La castaña prosiguió.

—El día de hoy, tenemos un acto verdaderamente especial… Sin embargo, necesitamos un voluntario. ¿Alguien amablemente se ofrece a subir al escenario?

Numerosas personas alzaron las manos; entre ellos estaba Pacifica Pines por supuesto, quien rogaba internamente por ser quien participara.

Sin embargo, repentinamente la joven telépata cerro sus ojos, y coloco los dedos índice y medio a un lado de su frente, por encima de la oreja. Parecía concentrarse.

—La persona que debe pasar, es… —Con su mano sobrante, la chica empezó a señalar al público, de un lado a otro

"Eeney, meeny, minny…

…Tú…"

El movimiento que no parecía ser algo más que azar, termino por señalar al albino. Irónicamente, era de los pocos presentes que no habían levantado la mano.

—¡Que suerte Gideon! ¡Sube! —Exclamó la rubia, mientras lo movía de un lado a otro con entusiasmo y euforia, incitándolo a subir.

La castaña se acercó, y extendió su mano hacia el robusto chico.

—Uh, yo, no…Gracias, yo, no…

—Tranquilo, no muerdo —La chica lo dijo con una sonrisa.

El público soltó una leve risa por el comentario.

El peliblanco se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por lo que la joven dijo, sumando las risas del público. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran debido a ello. Frunció levemente el ceño, intentando guardar compostura, y de un impulso tomo la mano de la chica.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gideon… Gideon Pines.

—Adorable —La joven mostró una insinuante sonrisa al decir aquello.

El escuchar el apellido "Pines" le dio aún más razones para sonreír. Sin embargo, aun si el de pecas no lo hubiera dicho, sabía que era él; el sobrino de Budy Pines. Era bastante obvio ¿no es así? El y su acompañante eran los únicos rostros nuevos que veía en el lugar. Su pequeño rostro decía "Pines" por todas partes.

—Bien Gideon, necesito que sostengas esto —El castaño volvió a hablar por fin, dándole a su voluntario un pequeño cofre.

El albino sostuvo dicho cofre y lo examino desde todos los ángulos. Coloco su mano sobre la cubierta, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, la gemela lo detuvo, haciendo que el centímetro apenas levantado se cerrara nuevamente.

—No seas impaciente —La chica dijo esto alargando las palabras, en un tono juguetón.

El chico se rasco la nuca, y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo siento —Dijo apenado.

El público volvió a reír.

La joven sonrió aún más. Dispuesta a comenzar su acto, se quedó en silencio unos generosos segundos, dándose tiempo para comenzar.

Y finalmente, mirando al público; dio un aplauso.

…

Nada.

No sucedió nada.

La sonrisa de la castaña se borró inmediatamente, en sus ojos se veía confusión. Se miró las manos que tenía unidas debido a la palmada que había dado, como si estuviera esperando respuesta de ellas.

Volvió a dar una palmada, esta vez con más fuerza e insistencia que la anterior.

Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo.

La joven frunce el ceño y da otra palmada con más fuerza aún.

No sucedía nada.

La castaña comienza a dar un aplauso tras otro con cada vez más insistencia.

El público miraba la escena sin comprender. Comenzaron los susurros, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

El peliblanco observo confuso y algo incómodo a la chica, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

La joven miraba frustrada sus manos sin dejar de palmear con desesperación mientras apretaba la mandíbula en un notable enfado.

—…Mabel.

No fue hasta que su hermano la llamo que detuvo el chocar de sus manos.

El castaño simplemente se quedó en una silenciosa seriedad mientras poco a poco desviaba la mirada. Tiro del listón de su capa dejándola caer al suelo y se retiró del escenario. Segundos después el chico regresó con un saco en sus manos que contenía el dinero que el público dio por la presentación.

—Yo... Me disculpo, el show se terminó. Les ruego por favor que se retiren… —El castaño se aproxima a cada asiento y devuelve a cada presente la cantidad que cada uno pago por entrar a la tienda.

—Aunque sé que esto no compensara el tiempo perdido, espero que nos disculpen, estamos profundamente apenados.

—N-No volverá a suceder... Se los aseguro... —La chica les dijo esto con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Podía notarse la dificultad con la cual decía esas palabras, intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

Los espectadores se preguntaban qué había sucedido, el show nunca había tenido "problemas técnicos" de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, lo aceptaron, y se marcharon sin más. Era la primera vez que pasaba después de todo, no iban a quejarse por un error después de todos los espectáculos perfectos que los Gemelos Telepatía les habían dado, era de esperarse que fallaran alguna vez.

Claro que había unos pocos para los que era la primera vez que iban, lo cual fue una mala primer impresión

El albino observo durante unos escasos segundos a la chica, le entrego el pequeño cofre y bajo inmediatamente de la tarima. Antes de salir, se limitó a observarla de reojo una vez más, y finalmente se marchó junto a su también confundida prima.

El gemelo escolto a todos los presentes hasta salir del pabellón.

Al saberse sola, la castaña apretó el puño y la mandíbula.

—Will... —Su voz sonaba llena de rabia.

Arrojo la caja al suelo y se retiró precipitadamente del lugar.

* * *

LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA REGRESA LA TIENDA DE LA TELEPATÍA

 **ND SURALOD VHODPD UHJUHVD ND WLHPGD GH ND WHNHSDWLD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Freckles Baskerville

 **Título:** Reverse Falls

 **Advertencias:** **Este capítulo podría resultar violento y no apto para personas sensibles. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

El tipo de cifrado para este capítulo es "Atbash"

 **Al final de cada capitulo se revelara un criptograma correspondiente al capitulo original (los mensajes ocultos en los créditos) sin embargo, ya que aquí es "Reverse" lo que aparecerá en los créditos será el mensaje descifrado, a diferencia de la serie que aparecen cifrados.**

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch. Esta historia es una versión en Reversa creada por el fandom de Gravity Falls.

 ** _Capitulo_** **III**

— ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado Gideon?

—No lo sé, parecían profesionales. Me sorprende que no hayan tenido todo listo y preparado a tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Para la magia no se necesita preparar nada Gideon!

—Por favor Pacifica, no seas crédula. Todo es una ilusión, un truco.

La chica hace un puchero, indignada — ¡Deberías confiar más en las personas! —Su primo la mira sarcásticamente, pero ella no se rinde —Además, en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, ¡tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas inexplicables!

—Pero… e-es diferente… Ellos son chicos normales, no criaturas o algo así. Eso no es posible… —El albino comenzó a dudar de sus propias palabras.

Ella sonríe, y con voz segura y alegre, suelta— ¡Siempre existen las posibilidades! ¡Y más en este pueblo, y bien lo sabes! ¡Tú me lo has dicho!

El solo se sorprende.

¿Tal vez si era posible?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta finalmente mirarla y sonreírle dócilmente como respuesta.

* * *

— ¡Quedamos como unos completos imbéciles!

Ya en la Mansión Gleeful, La joven castaña arrojaba con violencia todo lo que se topaba a su alrededor, en la sala principal del lugar. Su actitud seductora y adorablemente impaciente había sido remplazada por una furiosa y agresiva.

Con el rostro hecho una mueca, grito— ¡Will!

Tras unos segundos, atendiendo al llamado, llego una criatura pequeña y azulada, su cuerpo conformado por un triángulo. El polígono de tres lados llevaba consigo un pequeño moño desajustado rasgado y deteriorado, junto a un sombrero alto y sucio que se encontraba en el mismo estado. El ser poseía un solo ojo que tenía un aspecto fatigado. Más que su ojo, todo el en general se veía tan cansado, tan débil…Consigo tenía unos grilletes con cadenas que eran transparentes, casi invisibles, colgando en cada una de sus pequeñas muñecas.

El azulado triangulo se acercó con recelo hacia la chica.

En cuanto ella lo vio, tomo las cadenas, y tiro hasta hacer que la criatura cayera al suelo. La chica coloco su pie sobre él, presionando fuertemente la suela de sus zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea del ridículo que nos hiciste pasar?... —La joven pronuncio esto con tanta ira que podía escucharse el temblar en sus palabras.

El ser tan solo cerró su ojo con fuerza, intentando no quejarse del dolor que la presión le causaba. Después de unos segundos, ella dejo de pisarlo.

—Levántate.

Aun estando adolorido, el polígono no tardo en obedecer.

—Señorita, yo…

—Cierra la boca. —Con voz exigente, añadió. —Andando, ya sabes el camino.

El, a pesar de temer por lo que ocurriría, se mantuvo firme y siguió la orden.

Recorrieron parte de la mansión, pero ninguno de los dos presto atención a como lucía esa noche, estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras, a diferencia del resto del lugar que se encontraba iluminado.

A pesar de no poderse ver nada, Mabel fácilmente se acercó a una casi escondida puerta que rápidamente abrió. Detrás se hallaban unas escaleras que apenas se distinguían entre las sombras, pero ambos sabían que se dirigían hacia abajo. La castaña avanzo y su sirviente le siguió.

Aun con la oscuridad, no hubo tropiezos ni choques, pues conocían el camino perfectamente.

Pasaron por una chirriante reja, que luego aseguraron cuando se encontraron en piso liso. Habían llegado a su destino.

Will no supo si el trayecto fue muy largo o muy corto. La primera vez que lo llevaron ahí, el camino fue excesivamente rápido, como si no hubiera habido camino alguno, en ese tiempo, rogaba porque el trayecto no terminara nunca. Después, empezó a sentirlo eterno y daba lo que sea por apresurarlo, para acabar con todo de una vez. Ahora no podía distinguirlo.

Mabel se encargó rápidamente de iluminar donde estaban. El lugar era un calabozo.

—Toma tu forma humana. Ahora.

El ser bajo la mirada, resignado. —Si señorita.

Después tardaría mucho en recuperarse, pero no teniendo elección, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se transformó.

Una luz amarilla y brillante emano del triangular ser, llamas doradas brotaron, alargando sus brazos y piernas, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en lo que se le había pedido; un humano.

De cabello azul lavanda, piel clara, una camisa de mangas largas, blanca, simple y arrugada, y maltratados pantalones negros. Así lucía la ya transformada criatura.

La joven, con una ligera y sarcástica sonrisa, se acercó al ahora muchacho. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, y sin previo aviso, araño, causando unas finas y sangrantes cortadas.

El chico no se inmuto.

Ella acaricio la herida, llenando de sangre sus propios dedos, los cuales llevo hacia el cabello de su sirviente, limpiándose en él, manchándolo.

—Sentémonos. –Era una orden, dicha con voz tranquila.

Ambos se dirigieron a los únicos muebles del lugar; dos sillas, que estaban separadas por una mesa circular.

Estuvieron así durante minutos, uno en frente del otro, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera mirarse, no había ruido alguno. Era como si hubieran dejado de existir.

La criatura se permitió admirar el sitio con la mirada perdida. Las conocidas paredes de concreto desnudo, gris, ahora tenían manchas amarillentas, la habitación se sentía más húmeda que de costumbre. Dicha humedad al parecer estaba afectando también a los propios muebles en los que estaban, su madera se estaba pudriendo. Los cables salidos del foco recién encendido se descomponían igual.

Cuando observar el lugar dejaba de distraerlo, la mente de Will quedaba en blanco; lo prefería así, procuraba que fuera así siempre que lo llevaran ahí, trataba de no pensar en nada, solo esperar.

Mabel sabía qué hacer, y lo primero, era esperar.

Ambos esperaban a que el otro empezara.

—Will… Extiende los brazos. —Ella decidió empezar.

La orden fue acatada.

La castaña tomo ambas extremidades, acomodándolas de forma en que estuvieran a lo largo de la mesa, y las palmas quedaran hacia arriba. Recorrió las mangas de la blanca y desalineada camisa de su lacayo, dejando totalmente al descubierto unos delgados brazos.

Con una mano, la chica delineo la muñeca derecha del joven, pasando delicadamente los dedos por cada fina vena.

En un punto, pellizco, fuerte y prolongadamente, estirando todo lo que le fuera posible ese pedazo de piel.

El muchacho se limitó a esconder el rostro.

Ella apretaba cada vez más, tornando rojiza la blanca piel, signo de un futuro moretón.

—Will, mírame.

Con su mirada azul, vio directamente a los ahora marrones iris de ella. La expresión del chico era totalmente neutral, o más bien, se esforzaba por ser neutral.

La joven miro a su sirviente de manera inquisitiva, y lo soltó.

Comenzó a acariciar los dedos del castigado, casi entrelazándolos con los suyos.

Ambos sabían a donde iba eso.

Se detuvo en el dedo medio del joven, lo tomo de la punta y lentamente lo doblo hacia atrás.

Al llegar al punto donde se dejaba de ser flexible, inevitablemente, la pequeña extremidad se rompió.

Will apretó los labios, haciendo que el fuerte quejido que soltó sonara ahogado. Trato de contenerse, pero sus ojos se aguadaron.

No conforme, la muchacha golpeo el torcido dedo, haciendo que el varón, sin poder evitarlo, se convulsionara ante el dolor.

La castaña volvió a acercarse a la lastimada muñeca. En un notorio conjunto de venas, decidió enterrar fuertemente su larga y no del todo filosa uña.

Presionaba lo más que podía, se ayudó con su otra mano y arañaba la piel, rasgaba, azotaba sus duras uñas. A Will le costaba cada vez más guardarse su dolor.

Finalmente, la chica logro hacer un leve corte, donde introdujo las garras, en un intento de agrandar la herida, rompiéndose algunas en el proceso.

Siempre lograba herir con las propias manos, pero era después de mucho esfuerzo, así que, sin querer desperdiciar tiempo, de sus elegantes ropajes saco una escondida daga. Era delgada, al igual que su funda que rápidamente retiro.

Sin dilación, llevo el arma a la sangrante abertura y la adentro ahí, verticalmente, hacia adentro del brazo.

La sangre chorreaba, los ojos de Will estaban desorbitados, pero luchaba por no gritar, no quería mostrar cuanto dolor le causaba. La lucha estaba resultando imposible, pero no quería perder.

La muchacha levanto la metálica hoja, en un intento de elevar la carne. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que el de cabello azul flaqueara. Podría fácilmente ordenarle que expresara lo que sentía, pero no sería lo mismo. Ella quería destrozar el orgullo del joven verdaderamente.

Paso una fuerte puñalada, el chico se contorsiono, sus azulados ojos se hincharon, la sangre salpico la mesa. La chica hizo un corte a lo largo del antebrazo, que permitía tomar con las manos la herida. La castaña dejo a un lado la daga, tomo la suelta piel y como si fuera papel, tiro de ella, intentando arrancarla.

En este punto, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. Sin querer se había quejado, así que mordió su lengua, intentando no sollozar, pero solo conseguía hacerse más daño.

De nuevo, la chica tiro de la herida, esta vez logrando arrancar una parte y manchándose la vestimenta en el proceso, pero no le importó.

La respiración del joven se volvió demasiado irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápidamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Otro tirón. Su piel de por si blanca, se tornaba pálida.

La carne era cada vez más arrancada, quería gritar por ayuda, quería gritar por piedad, pero no serviría de nada más que para humillarse a sí mismo. Quería irse de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba libre y aun así no podía huir, y lo peor es que era todo por su propia culpa.

La criatura se estaba desesperando, la chica se daba cuenta y era justo lo que quería.

Aunque tardara en flaquear, terminaría haciéndolo, y la muchacha esperaría pacientemente a que eso ocurriera.

Uno creería que en este tipo de situación la castaña sería más exigente que nunca. Pero no.

Ella estaba calmada, siempre era así cuando entraban a esa habitación.

Hacer ese tipo de cosas la calmaban.

Intento adentrar los dedos en la ya muy abierta herida, y trato de sacar lo que pudiera de ahí.

Si bien el sirviente no había perdido la suficiente sangre como para desmayarse, el dolor no era menos por ello, se sentía al borde del colapso, pero no podía permitirse perder el conocimiento, o cuando despertara le ocurriría algo peor, porque había algo peor, era algo que sabía muy bien.

La chica ahora estaba dispuesta tomarse su tiempo, pero entonces se escuchó a la chirriante reja del calabozo abrirse.

—Mabel. —La voz de su gemelo que apenas había regresado de la tienda interrumpió lo que ocurría.

Ella, como saliendo de un trance, y sin soltar a su sirviente, volteo a ver a su hermano.

El joven volvió a tomar la palabra. — ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Se acercó rápidamente a la escena, sabía lo que ocurría, pero quería saber que tan malo era. —Por dios, Mabel. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver la muñeca abierta del peliazul. —Suéltalo. —Su voz sonaba seria. No espero a que Mabel se apartara, el mismo la quito; sin brusquedad, pero con firmeza. Tomo el arma blanca de su hermana y la tiro lejos.

— ¡Oye, espera! —La chica se levantó para ir a recoger su daga.

Mientras tanto, el castaño observo más detenidamente las heridas del otro chico, incluyendo los rasguños de la mejilla. Con voz seca, dijo lo siguiente—Vuelve a tu apariencia normal y cúrate.

El ser, a duras penas, respondió. —N-no creo q-que pueda… —Estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

El Gemelo resoplo. —Genial. —Su voz sonó sarcástica. Entonces se dirigió a su hermana. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porque nos quedamos sin poder?

Ella pareció procesar la pregunta —No lo sé. —Dijo tras unos segundos.

El arrugo el entrecejo — ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿En casi media hora, has hecho todo esto, y no sabes por qué? —El gemelo casi rio, sus palabras se escucharon como si estuviera hablando con una especie de idiota.

La chica se dio cuenta de eso, perdiendo parte de la paciencia que había adquirido recién. — ¿¡Eso que importa!?

El castaño iba a añadir algo más, pero su hermana se adelantó.

—Bien, si tanto te importa, le preguntare. — La paciencia se había ido completamente. —Tu. —Dirigiéndose al herido. —Contéstame… ¿Por qué demonios…? —Suspirando, masajeo su sien con una sola mano, en un gesto de frustración. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba en esa habitación. — ¿Porque demonios no nos quedó poder para la presentación de hoy?... ¿¡En qué diablos lo gastaste!? ¿¡Porque no reservaste lo suficiente para esta noche!? —La chica estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—Mabel. —Dipper interrumpió la acción de la joven.

Ella vuelve a mirar a su hermano. — ¿Qué?...

—Al menos déjalo explicarse.

La castaña hace una mueca, pero trata de controlarse. —Habla… —Le dice a su sirviente. En el tono de la chica se distingue una repentinamente contenida ira.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Will intento contestar a la joven. —Y-yo... —Se quedó unos escasos segundos en silencio. Dirigió su mirada al chico de la marca de nacimiento, para después mirar hacia otro lado con aflicción. —Yo… Extrañaba mi dimensión… Quería, necesitaba…Necesitaba volver… Sólo una vez más… Eso provoco que se agotara todo mi poder… En verdad lo lamento…

Tras unos segundos, la joven Gleeful sonrió con sarcasmo y se acercó a él. — ¿Y crees que con esa… triste historia, me vas a conmover? —La voz de la chica destilaba cinismo.

Will volvió a esconder el rostro.

La muchacha estaba dispuesta a continuar con el suplicio de la criatura, pero Dipper volvió a interferir.

—Mabel, subamos. —El castaño sabía que ella iba a protestar, pero continuo —Ve a darte un baño, lo necesitas —Dijo, refiriéndose a la sangre ya casi completamente seca que cubría las manos y parte de la ropa de su gemela. —Will, tú quédate aquí...

El sirviente, a duras penas y temblando, asintió.

La chica estaba disconforme, pero sabiendo que su palabra no valdría, bruscamente se encamino a las escaleras, siendo seguida por su hermano.

Algunas horas después, el joven Gleeful estaba en el mismo lugar que ocultaba la entrada para las escaleras del calabozo. Ahora dicha habitación era iluminada por la chimenea encendida, el chico se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sillón individual, y con la mente perdida leyendo un libro.

Finalmente, su gemela volvió, ahora aseada. Usaba un camisón de seda blanca semitransparente, pero con las suficientes capas de tela para cubrir lo necesario. Era corto y de tirantes, con encaje en el ligero escote.

El castaño desvió levemente la vista de su lectura para dirigirla a su hermana. Tan solo la miro de reojo y regreso su atención a las páginas. —Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento.

Ella bufo ante eso. —Debía darle un castigo. ¿Te parece poco lo que hizo?

—Pedirle que se transformara le ha quitado más poder.

—No me importa. Así siente más dolor… Como si fuese un humano... Común y corriente.

—Torturándolo tardara más en sernos útil.

La castaña suelta un suspiro, resignada. Se acerca a su hermano y acto seguido se sienta en sus piernas, acurrucándose en él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del joven. El chico tan solo estira el brazo para poder seguir leyendo sin que la posición de su gemela lo interrumpiese.

La chica piensa en todo lo ocurrido en el fallado show de esa noche, y entonces recuerda algo. Un albino pecoso hablando en tartamudeos y una rubia sonrojada, con su azul mirada dirigida al escenario.

Entonces a la Gleeful se le ocurre algo.

—Quizás esta vez… Sólo necesitamos usar otro tipo de "magia". —La joven sonríe ante sus propias palabras.

El joven la mira y arquea una ceja, a modo de interrogación.

Ella le regresa la mirada de forma cómplice. —Oh, vamos… No me digas que no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba la "Mary Sue" con el suéter más asqueroso que eh visto.

El muchacho decide no prestar atención en lo absoluto y regresa a su libro.

A la chica le divierte la indiferencia de su hermano. —Bueno, tengo que admitirlo… Es linda. Podrías divertirte un poco con ella querido hermano. A mí en lo personal… El pequeñín me pareció sumamente adorable… —La joven muerde su labio inferior, con codicia.

—Tienes gustos impredecibles. – El joven lo dice sin dejar de leer, mientras que, con su mano sobrante, masajea el hombro de su gemela.

—Entonces... ¿Porque no te acercas a la "conejita bonita"?

—Y tú con el chico que tiembla como una cobaya.

La chica ríe ante el comentario de su hermano. —Es un trato.

Si querían conseguir la Cabaña del Misterio, y ahora con una limitada fuente de poder, debían de aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuvieran para acercarse a los Pines.

Además, no perdían nada con divertirse un poco mientras tanto.

* * *

EL SIGUE ABAJO

 **HO VLJXH DEDMR**


	4. Capítulo 4

Autor: Freckles Baskerville

Título: Reverse Falls

Advertencias: El mensaje en el diario de la serie original es "Trust no one" que significa "No confíes en nadie". Sin embargo, aquí la palabra en el diario es "Trust" que significa "Confía"

El tipo de cifrado para este capítulo es "Caesar"

Al final de cada capitulo se revelara un criptograma correspondiente al capitulo original (los mensajes ocultos en los créditos) sin embargo, ya que aquí es "Reverse" aquí lo que aparecerá en los créditos será el mensaje descifrado, a diferencia de la serie que aparecen cifrados.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch. Esta historia es una versión en reversa creada por el fandom de Gravity Falls.

 _Capitulo_ IV

Era de temprano por la mañana en la cabaña del misterio, y el chico robusto y pecoso miraba la televisión sentado en el sofá con su mejilla recargada en su mano. Su prima, quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo a su costado, sacudía un bote de miel de maple; lo agitaba y estrujaba con fuerza intentando insistentemente ponerle lo suficiente a los waffles recién hechos de su plato, sin embargo, el líquido se soltó de forma brusca, manchando la alfombra. — ¡Oh rayos!

El albino miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro. —Es por eso que te decimos que no comas en el suelo.

— ¿¡Y perderme el programa Gideon!? ¡Nunca! —Exclamó apuntando con el bote de maple, el cual presiono nuevamente y accidentalmente mancho la camiseta de su primo. —Ou…

— ¡P-Pacifica! —El chico soltó un gruñido, suspiro, y tomó un par de servilletas para limpiarse con ellas la mancha de la camiseta.

La chica de orbes azules, tan solo rió y sin mucho interés tomo el plato de waffles. — Lo siento.

Después de unos segundos se adentró a la sala un hombre de edad mayor, castaño y robusto. Llevaba consigo una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantuflas y unos pantaloncillos cortos con estampado. Se aproximó a ambos jóvenes sosteniendo un periódico, el mayor no paraba de leer entre risas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Pronunció el chico sin dejar de mirar la mancha de su camiseta, frotándose con varias servilletas a la vez.

— "Los "Gemelos Telepatía", cancelan inesperadamente el show a mitad de la presentación y dan reembolsos" Se les arruino el show a esos mocosos. ¡Oh! ¡Habría dado lo que fuera por ver sus caras! — El mayor no paraba de reír, era más que evidente que el fracaso de los gemelos no le causaba más que satisfacción.

La rubia recargó su mejilla en su palma. —Bueno, estaban muy tristes…—La chica hace una mueca ladeando la cabeza con congoja.

— ¡Pacífica! —El chico fulmina a su prima con la mirada, aquel grito es soltado en un pésimo intento de susurro.

La ojiazul se sorprendió de su propia acción y se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué? Ustedes… ¿¡Fueron a la tienda de la telepatía!? —Pregunto con un notable enfado.

—Uh, si… —El chico se froto el hombro.

—Lo lamentamos tío Budy… Es sólo que… —La rubia jugaba con sus manos con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la mirada.

El mayor suelta un suspiro y ladea la cabeza con una expresión de angustia, pero a la vez intentaba mantener un tono severo.

—Niños, ¿Qué les dije sobre acercarse a ese lugar? Créanme, no quieren involucrarse con esas personas.

—Pero, ¡parecen muy amables tío Budy! —Soltó la chica, insistente.

—Es por su bien. No quiero que vuelvan a poner un pie en ese lugar, ¿entendido?

–Pero…–El peliblanco se dio cuenta de que no tenía realmente el caso insistir. Se frota más el hombro y desvía la mirada. —Entendido…

—¿Niños, por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Pensamos que te enojarías… —Ella le devuelve la mirada, apenada.

—No me gustaría que sintieran la necesidad de ocultarme las cosas. Así que, no vuelvan a mentirme nunca por favor. ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo, nosotros… Lo lamentamos… —El chico tenía la vista baja aún.

—Bien, entonces, uh…

El pecoso dirige su mirada al mayor nuevamente al escuchar que este estaba a punto de decir algo más.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, tan solo mirándose el uno al otro, casi era incómodo.

El mayor tosió intentando eliminar la tensión que llegaba a sentirse; Ambos tenían una relación realmente tensa, no sabían cómo tratarse el uno al otro. Con Pacifica era mucho más sencillo, la chica era un "sol" el tratar con ella no era difícil en lo absoluto.

—Verán… Tengo que prepararme para hacer re inventario en la cabaña, así que… Pueden ir si quieren.

—Uh, no… Paso. Prefiero quedarme. Gracias…

—Oh… ¿En verdad? Bueno, muy bien. —El mayor pronuncia esto con algo de desinterés, sin embargo no podía ocultar del todo que se sintió ligeramente afligido.

— ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Espérame tío Budy! ¡Siempre van chicos adorables a la tienda de regalos! —Soltó la joven con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, sólo no te tardes demasiado. —El mayor se retira mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico—

— ¡Tengo que buscar el suéter más pomposo y brillante que tenga! —Exclama, para finalmente subir corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación.

Cuando el robusto finalmente se quedó sólo en la sala, siguió con la mirada el lugar donde se habían marchado ambos, esperando pacientemente. Al saberse completamente sólo, cómo acto seguido camino con rapidez hasta el sillón, se puso de cuclillas, agacho la cabeza y saco el diario que mantuvo escondido debajo de él.

Encontró ya hace días aquel diario en el bosque, revelando su ubicación con una palanca escondida, y desde entonces no habían dejado de sucederle cosas extrañas. Claro, que a veces el mismo las buscaba. Primero había pensado que era una broma. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado realizado para ello. Quizás era el proyecto de fantasía de alguien. No obstante; nuevamente todas sus teorías fueron descartadas cuando se enfrentó contra cientos de gnomos codo a codo con su prima. Era un hecho que Gravity Falls no era un pueblo normal en lo absoluto, estaba lejos de serlo. Aún así las personas parecían bastante comunes, eso quizás salvo "Tad Normal", quién irónicamente era la persona más extraña del pueblo. Fuera de eso, todas las personas eran comunes, tenían trabajos comunes, vidas comunes.

Abrió la gruesa y empolvada pasta del diario, paso las páginas y miro detenidamente una de ellas.

"Trust"

Esa palabra estaba escrita en letras grandes en la página, estaba claramente remarcada. No podía dejar de leerla una y otra vez. Siguió las páginas y llego al punto en donde estas se detenían, la última estaba siendo escrita y se detuvo sin terminar. El chico sabía que algo tuvo que haberle pasado al autor del diario. ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo por confiar demasiado? Y, ¿Confiar en quién? Esto sólo causo que el chico tuviera un efecto contrario al mensaje en el diario.

Todas las personas en el pueblo parecían tan seguras, tan perspicaces. Era como si cualquiera pudiese ser el autor; Y al mismo tiempo como si nadie lo fuera.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era si este realmente seguía vivo.

Repentinamente suena el timbre de la cabaña. El chico respinga y casi da un salto, mira hacia todos lados con nerviosismo y finalmente oculta el diario bajo el sillón nuevamente.

—¡Un momento!

El chico camina hasta la puerta, coloca su mano en la perilla y la abre; El pecoso se asombra y un gesto confuso se forma en su rostro.

—¿Dipper Gleeful? …

* * *

EL SR ATBASH NO VINO HOY EL SR CAESAR LO SUSTITUYO

HN VU DWEDVK QR YLPR KRB HN VU FDHVDU NR VXVWLWXBR


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Revere Falls

 **Advertencias:** El tipo de cifrado para este capítulo es "Atbash"

Spoilers de la serie distorsionados para encajar en este mundo alterno.

 **Al final de cada capítulo, se revelará un criptograma correspondiente al capítulo de la serie original (Los mensajes ocultos en los créditos) sin embargo, ya que es "Reverse" lo que aparecerá en los "créditos" será el mensaje descifrado, a diferencia de la serie que aparecen cifrados.**

 **Disclaimer** : Estos personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch. Esta historia es una versión en reversa creada por el fandom de Gravity Falls.

 ** _Capitulo_ V**

Gleeful miró lentamente de abajo hacia arriba al albino, e inevitablemente una expresión de desaire se formo en su rostro.

El peliblanco estaba despeinado, con los shorts flojos, y la camisa manchada, completamente desaliñado.

"¿Qué demonios le gusto a mi hermana de este mugriento e insignificante muchacho?" Pero el joven no podía darse el lujo de exponer lo quisquilloso de su persona, estaba consciente de que aquello debía ignorarlo.

El albino pudo notar la expresión desaprobatoria que con tan poca sutileza dedico el castaño, y bajo la mirada para observar la ropa que tenía consigo. Él ya sabía perfectamente lo que llevaba puesto, y las fachas que tenía, sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerlo por inercia para recordar que tan malo era su aspecto. No esperaba abrirle la puerta a nadie, y mucho menos al "Gemelo Telepatía" Dipper Gleeful, aún era temprano por la mañana después de todo.

Las mejillas del pálido chico se enrojecieron, se había ruborizado hasta las orejas y Gleeful pudo notarlo. El joven avergonzado comenzó a tartamudear en señal de tener algo que decir, pero de sus labios no salían más que balbuceos.

—¿uh-yo-uh?— El castaño imitó la voz en tartamudeos del peliblanco con tono interrogativo esperando respuesta de él.

El albino hizo una leve mueca. Era tímido y cohibido, pero si algo no soportaba, era que se burlasen de él.

—Disculpa pero ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero ser grosero pero… No nos conocemos como tal y evidentemente no eres amigo de Budy.

—Estoy completamente consciente de ello, por supuesto… Es por eso que estoy aquí.

El albino frunció el entrecejo confundido.

—Todo este conflicto… Me parece sumamente absurdo. La cabaña del misterio y la tienda de la telepatía son atracciones con bastante potencial, sin embargo, podrían tener incluso más público si no se agredieran mutuamente, teniendo esta innecesaria rivalidad. Es por eso que mi hermana y yo vimos una gran oportunidad al darles una invitación a la tienda de la telepatía para dichas paces. Sin embargo, cómo sabes, tuvimos que cancelar el espectáculo por problemas técnicos. Cómo disculpa, me gustaría invitar a la familia Pines a pasear por el transcurso de la mañana.

—Oh vaya... Creo que Budy ya se fue a la cabaña, y Pacifica también así que…

—¡Gideon! —La prima del peliblanco se aproximó a la puerta con precipitación— ¡Gideon, Gideon! ¿Qué opinas de este suéter?...—La rubia dirigió su mirada al acompañante de su primo y quedó atónita al ver al Gemelo Gleeful en la puerta.

—Oh, Pacifica. Él es Dipper de la tienda de la telepatía.

—¡Oh! ¡Es el chico mágico! ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Mabel se encuentra algo indispuesta esta mañana. —Contesto el castaño.

—Ou… Me habría gustado mucho saludarla.

—Oh, Pacifica, él quería invitarnos a una salida, pero, El tío Budy ya se fue ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¡Te lo dije! ¡No encontraba el suéter correcto!

—Oh, entonces –El albino dirige su mirada al Gemelo Gleeful— El tío Budy está trabajando en la cabaña y Pacifica estará ayudándole, lo lamento, no podemos ir.

—Comprendo perfectame. Entonces—

—¡Espera! —La chica cerró repentinamente la puerta frente al rostro del Gemelo Gleeful antes de que este terminara su oración, teniendo la entrada separando a los primos de este.

El gemelo Gleeful tan sólo frunció levemente el entrecejo confundido.

El peliblanco se sorprende.—¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste e-?

—¡Gideon! ¡Quiero ir! Pero… no quiero dejar al tío Budy.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir?

—Bueno… —En el rostro de la chica se notó un ligero sonrojo, mientras comenzó a jugar con sus manos acompañadas de una sonrisa—Pues, tal vez de esta manera, te ayude a comprobar ¡Que sí son mágicos de verdad!

—El pecoso arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente—¿Segura que es solo por eso?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos, admite que sólo tienes miedo de darte cuenta de que yo tenía razón y tú no!

El albino hace una mueca.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle al tío Budy para que yo pueda ir?

—Pero… —El albino miro hacia todos lados con recelo, se acercó a su prima y bajo su tono de voz para decir la siguiente oración en un susurro— Pacifica, quería quedarme esta tarde para averiguar más secretos del diario.

—¡Gideon! ¡Eso puedes hacerlo después! ¿No crees que es más importante descubrir si sus poderes son de verdad?

—Pacifica…

—Por favor Gideon, Sólo esta vez.—Comentó con un puchero afligido.

—El pecoso se quedo unos segundos en silencio, bajo la mirada y finalmente soltó un suspiro con resignación— De acuerdo…

La chica abrazó a su primo frotando su mejilla contra la de él entre risas— —¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te debo un favor!

—Sí, sí, sí. —Respondió intentando sonreír.

Fuera de la entrada trasera de la cabaña, Dipper Gleeful se encontraba de pie esperando. Comenzó a dar pequeños golpes de su zapato contra el suelo con impaciencia y observaba su reloj constantemente ¿Le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara? No importa, debía ignorarlo. Debía hacerlo si estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería.

El chico examinó con la mirada su alrededor ¿Cómo podían vivir ahí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo podía seguir yendo la gente ahí? La Tienda de la Telepatía y La Cabaña del Misterio tenían el mismo prestigio y auge. Le parecía increíble, casi ridículo, pero así era. Quizás era la razón por la cual su hermana pensaba que todos en ese pueblo eran unos estúpidos ignorantes, y él no pensaba lo contrario. Veían a todos por debajo del hombro, pero a diferencia de su hermana; él sabía que gracias a esos "estúpidos ignorantes" ellos podían subir escalones.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió finalmente, se trataba de la joven de cabellos dorados.

—¡Hola! Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—Descuida. Sólo me gustaría saber si consideraron mi invitación.

—¡Si! Me gustaría acompañarte, vamos. —Respondió con entusiasmo.

—¿No prefieres esperar al Señor Budy y a tu primo?

—El tío Budy y Gideon no podrán venir, espero que no te moleste que sólo pueda acompañarte yo. —La joven le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no…

¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto? La ingenua sobrina de Budy Pines estaría sola en compañía de Gleeful, realmente fue más fácil de lo que imagino. Ni siquiera debía lidiar antes con Budy Pines, o al menos no por ahora. Para él no era ninguna dificultad tratar con "tontas inocentes".

* * *

DEMASIADOS MODALES

 **WVNZHRZWLH NLWZOVH**


End file.
